


Not Good Enough

by zombz_comz



Series: Rebel Ishimondo Series [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both bois are hurting, Daiya’s death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mondo has to live up to the family name, he yells at Taka, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombz_comz/pseuds/zombz_comz
Summary: After an outing with Mondo, Daiya gives his own life to get Mondo out of the way of a reckless truck driver.  Mondo has to deal with the guilt of losing his brother and taking over the Crazy Diamonds.  Anger can lead to pretty stupid things, like telling his boyfriend that he’s not good enough.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Rebel Ishimondo Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I would heavily recommend reading the previous work before this one, as there’s references to the last story in the series!

Mondo woke to the sun shining bright through his window, and smiled briefly at the warmth the rays gave. It was going to be one of those good days to just ride the bikes and work on carpentry outside. He rolled over to see the mess of spiky hair coming from underneath the blankets. His boyfriend, Taka. 

He got up, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to start the day early. He had just put on a clean tank top only to hear, “Damn, out of bed before me?” 

Mondo turned around only to see crimson eyes staring at him. He walked over and snatched the smaller boy in a hug, earning a wheeze. 

“What, you jealous? Gotta get that Prime Minister routine down?” 

“You’re just jealous I can be this short and be more ripped than you, asshole.” 

Mondo was obviously joking with that last statement. Taka had given up his goal of being prime minister because it didn’t make him happy. But when he would hang out with Mondo, he was happy, and he realized he wanted to feel free. 

They took a moment to laugh, a genuine laugh. Mondo quickly kissed him before letting go, stretching to pop a joint. “I’m gonna go to the garage. Maybe hang with Daiya. Maybe we can ride later?” 

“Hell yes.” 

The day itself wasn’t too bad. Mondo was able to make another bench and some supply shelves for the bike garage to hold gear. Daiya walked in as mondo put his tools up. 

“Bro, you wanna go out and ride?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll get the bikes out. Ask Taka if he wants to go.” 

Mondo shivered as the house’s cold air hit him in the face. He heard the combat boots of his boyfriend coming from the kitchen, only to have a glass of water held out to him. 

“Hey! You never came in for a drink so I made you one.” Mondo took the water, briefly kissing Taka on the cheek. 

“What did I do to deserve you, I swear.” He took a sip. “Oh yeah! Daiya wanted to go out. Do you want to come with? I know you said you wanted to ride earlier.” 

“Oh, uh, maybe not. I know I did but it’s your brother and you should spend time with him!” 

Mondo sighed before setting his glass down. “Come on. He invited you to come with. And also, the sun’s going down. I know how much you love night riding.” 

The shorter of the two chuckled, picking up his leather jacket from the back of the chair and slipping it on. “Then let’s go.” 

The night brought a cool breeze and a soft blue glow to the streets. Taka would ride during the day, but there was just something about riding at this time that made him really calmed. There were barely any cars, leaving it all to the three riding the streets. Mondo and Daiya were ahead, yelling over their engines to talk. Taka stayed behind them, wanting them to have their time together. 

The peaceful night couldn’t last long, apparently. The road suddenly shone with the lights of a truck. One of those big industrial ones. It was on the wrong side of the road, where the three were riding. Taka’s instincts kicked in and he swerved to the side of the road. His bike hit the rail and he went flying off into the ditch. 

He didn’t remember the impact, only waking up. He was wet, probably from the water in the ditch. His head was spinning. Getting up was a challenge. His leg didn’t feel broken, but he most likely pulled something or gashed it. The same went for his arm. He limped up the steep walls of the ditch, adrenaline numbing the pain. 

“Hello? Mondo?” He stumbled on the rail, falling over on to his bad arm and groaning in pain. He looked up and saw the red decals of his bike. Looking over it, the bike looked fine. Just a small dent where it hit the rail. 

He saw the pompadour a little bit down the road. He was holding something, but Taka couldn’t tell what. He limped over, noticing that the biker was shaking with sobs as he got closer. 

The figure was Daiya. Mondo’s brother. He had a serious gash in his head, pink blood clotting in the wound. Taka bent down on his good knee, pressing two fingers to the wrist vein. No pulse. He checked the one spot under the jaw and still got nothing. That’s when his arm was grabbed.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” 

Taka gasped in pain, feeling pressure on the wound on his arm. And it hurt like a bitch. 

“Mondo I-“ 

“I don’t want to hear whatever the fuck you’re going to say.” He turned to Daiya’s body, grip not lessening on Taka’s arm. “Why the fuck did you do that? You should have let me get hit you asshole!” 

Taka pushed at Mondo’s arm with his good one, crimson eyes welling with tears. “Mondo please let go! You’re hurting me!” Taka cried out, breaking into a hurt sob. 

Mondo turned to those eyes, expression becoming worried as he pulled his hand away and seeing pink on his palm. 

“Shit... is everything okay?” 

“I mean, the bike has a dent but it’s still rideable.”

“I meant you dumbass!” 

Taka took off his jacket, revealing a gash in his arm. It was slowly bleeding, and now that adrenaline had run out, it was hurting like hell. “I’m pretty sure my leg is also fucked up.” 

The biker got up, holding Daiya in his arms. Taka grabbed his phone, screen cracked from impact, and called authorities. He knew Daiya didn’t make it. But it had to be documented.

The next couple of days were painstaking. Taka has definitely pulled a muscle, and to add on, he scraped the layer of skin off of a portion of his thigh. His arm didn’t need to be stitched, but some medical glue and bandaging served him fine. He was left with a limp and some guilt about that night. Mondo didn’t help that. He hadn’t talked much since then. He’d come out for some food or a drink and then go back to the room that Daiya used to sleep in. 

Since then, even though everyone was distraught, Mondo was given the position of leader. He hadn’t made any decisions or even began to guide the gang. The Crazy Diamonds were also in mourning, so they weren’t up for any tasks anyway. 

Taka had always been sensitive. He used to cry every couple of hours. He’d gotten better, but recently, it was just as bad as back then. It was a mix of him being lonely because Mondo was isolating himself, sad from losing a brother figure, and guilty for ditching the road without yelling at the other two.

The gang was getting worried about Mondo, though. It had been a month and he hadn’t even tried to socialize or leave the house. They kept trying to tell Taka to get him out, to talk to them, be he could only promise to do his best. He was worried, too. So when he opened the door and saw Mondo sitting on the bed and staring off, he knew he had to try. 

“Hey Mondo.” 

He received a curt grunt in response, causing him to sigh. 

“The guys are worried about you.”

“You always say they are.” 

Well it’s been a little over a month and they haven’t seen you.” Taka sat next to Mondo, staring at the floor. “I’m worried about you.” 

“Don’t be.” He grunted, words starting to come off as sharp. 

“Well I am! You can’t hide away all day Mondo.” 

“I can and will.” 

“Mondo you have a job. You have people who care, who want to help you!” They were face to face, Taka’s voice raising. “And you’re just going to sit here doing nothing? What the fuck would Daiya think?!” 

The room went silent. Taka’s eyes widened in fear, realizing what he’d said. Mondo stood up, malice on his face. 

“Mondo I’m sorry I-“ 

“Get the fuck out.” 

“Mondo please-!” 

Taka was grabbed by the neck of his shirt, held up to that look of anger. “Leave. Maybe come back when you can actually help. Cause you’re a fuckin’ failure at that.” The Moral Compass fell to the ground when Mondo let go, feeling tears threaten to spill. 

“Oh? Is little Taka gonna cry? Is he gonna cry ‘cause he can’t handle the fact that he’s not good enough?” 

Taka got up, wiping the few tears from his eyes. 

“It’s Kiyotaka Ishimaru to you, asshole.” 

A punch to the face let Taka know that those were not a good choice of words.

He ran out, breathing quick and heavy. He didn’t know where to go. He didn’t have anywhere.

He ran to the garage, a few of the members in there. He ignored their questions, grabbing his bike. He wiped his nose and noticed the pink tint on his jacket. Blood. Of course. With a hum of the engine, he sped off, lucky for the lack of traffic.

Time passed, and he didn’t know how long it had been. He just knew that it had gone from dusk to night. It took him a few moments for reality to crash in to him. Mondo had told him he wasn’t good enough.

His vision went blurry, probably from tears, but didn’t pull over to relax. He felt his steering get shaky, and almost didn’t process the fact that he’d been in the wrong side of the road until a truck honked at him. He swerved, just like that night, but this time it was into a tree on the side of the highway. 

He couldn’t see for a minute, but regained vision to see that he’d dented the bike’s side again. This time it was a little worse, but probably fixable. Mondo could- 

Thats when Taka remembered. He wasn’t gonna fix the bike. Not after what he’d said. His tears immediately came back, only aiding the ache in his head from impact. It was probably whiplash. 

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry I’m not good enough.” Taka sniffled. He pulled his knees to his chest and crossed his arms on top, able to lay his head down. He felt some comfort, the pain dulling and knowing that no one would be able to see him sob his heart out. 

What felt like hours passed when he heard the rev of a motorcycle down the highway and stopping near him. Someone had probably seen him and called authorities, as he hadn’t bothered himself. Maybe Mondo would be better off if he didn’t come back...

“Taka!” 

He knew that voice. His control broke and he started to sob again. Mondo was here. He was here and was probably going to hit him again, or yell at him. 

“I’m sorry Mondo! Just please, don’t hit me again!” 

Mondo froze at that statement. In a flash, all he could see was the horrid scene of when he had to basically rescue Taka from his own parents, beaten and disheveled. But this time it wasn’t him yelling because he thought it was his dad. It was Mondo. The plea was aimed at Mondo. 

And it was then and there that he knew he royally fucked up.

He rushed over, kneeling down. He almost cried at the flinch that Taka made when he even dared to reach out a hand. His nose was black and blue, and Mondo felt the weight of the world crash down on him because he knew that he did that to him. He did that to his boyfriend. 

“I know you don’t really trust me right now, but can you put your legs down?” 

Taka obliged, legs settling on the ground. Mondo looked at his shirt, a white one, but torn and dyed pink with blood. It was probably punctured on the handle bars. Had Taka even noticed that one? 

“Are you hurt?” 

“I think I have whiplash or some sort of concussion..” he rubbed his head. “But I’m fine aside from that.” 

Mondo lifted him up, the other too hurt to care. All he did was keep whispering how he was sorry, how he was a disappointment and shouldn’t have ever said anything. Mondo had to keep his cool on the ride back, opting to take a car instead of the usual motorcycle. He then loaded Taka’s bike into the back and drove off. They were about two hours away from home, which made Mondo really wonder if Taka knew where he was going. 

The ride became too silent, and Mondo had too many questions. So he asked them. 

“Did you know where you were going?” 

“No.”

“Why didn’t you call someone?” 

“I didn’t bring my phone.” 

“Then why didn’t you call out to get someone’s attention?!” 

“Because I thought that maybe it’d be better if I was hurt to the point where if I waited long enough I’d be gone!” 

The car went back to silence again. Taka was the first to speak. 

“Not as if it’d matter. I said shit I can’t live down. I shouldn’t have hurt you like that.” 

“The hell you mean? I bruised your face and told you that you weren’t good enough!” 

“With good reason.”

“No!” Mondo turned to him at a stoplight. “Listen, even if you say the most horrific shit to me, I wouldn’t have a good reason to hit you. That’s downright abusive.” Mondo looked away to keep driving. “I’m not gonna be your parents, man. You’re telling yourself you deserve it, I know you are, but you never do.”

The rest of the ride was silent aside from the occasional sniffle from Taka. They got back and went inside, the house eerily empty. Taka took off his shirt, grunting in pain as he pressed into the open skin on his stomach. Mondo pushed his hands away and dragged him to the bathroom, cleaning it out and bandaging his waist. 

“Why are you doing this..?” 

“Because I care about you.” 

“You shouldn’t.” 

“Well I do, even if you think that.” 

Mondo picked him up and brought him to their room. Their actual room. It had been kept neat and tidy since Taka was actually spending nights in there. They both fell on to the bed, exhausted. 

Mondo fell asleep quick while Taka stayed awake for a bit, just staring at the wall. His head thought of how he wasn’t deserving of Mondo, how he’d said something horrible. 

He forced the thoughts out of his head. With the feeling of Mondo’s arms wrapped around his waist, he felt like it wasn’t so bad anymore. He’ll make it up to Mondo, but for now, he felt himself succumbing to sleep. 

And everything was going to be okay.


End file.
